


毒埃监狱

by Elsawhere



Category: All - Fandom, Elsawhere
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsawhere/pseuds/Elsawhere





	毒埃监狱

　　毒埃番外

　　“谢谢您，Brock记者。”

　　“不用谢，份内之事罢了。”

　　“Eddie！我们什么时候才去吃东西？”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　望着狱警惊讶的眼神，Eddie抱着歉意低声道:“对不起，我不是在跟你说话，我，我感染了寄生虫（你叫谁寄生虫？），你知道的，总会自言自语（给我道歉！谁是寄生虫？！）……”

　　直到与狱警分别，Venom还在他脑内喋喋不休。

　　“你该学着改改你的坏脾气。”

　　“那你也该学会跟我道歉！”

　　Eddie的马靴踏在镂空的铁质地板上，清脆的声音在这座空旷的监狱不断回响。除了中央天井投下来的光柱，所有牢房都没有灯光，黑暗中不时有眼神刷地亮起，如毒蛇，如猎鹰，紧紧黏在Eddie身上，直到他完全离开某道视线的范围，另一道又会无缝对接，毫不掩饰自己内心的渴望。

　　“这些人看起来都很饥渴。”

　　“把你关在这好多年你也会这样。”

　　“难道我没有过？”

　　Eddie想起它曾被关在特制的密封罐里，默默闭上了嘴。

　　“你在心疼我。”

　　“没有。”

　　“有！我感受到了！Eddie！”Venom从他背后探出来绕到胸前，把Eddie推到墙上，“你老是这样嘴硬，为什么不肯承认？”

　　旁边囚室的囚犯猛地撞在栏杆上，头发污迹斑斑，脸颊边还有暗红结痂的可怖伤痕。他冲Venom露出黄黑的牙齿，脱了裤子阴阴笑道:“嘿……需要帮忙吗？屁股看起来真不错……”

　　Venom冲Eddie歪了一下头，飘到囚室前，呲起满嘴利齿，粘液滴滴答答落在囚犯脚边:“你很想要？”

　　“After you.”

　　Venom幻化出的两只手解开了Eddie的腰带，又把他的双腿高高抬起，装作没听到Eddie的怒吼，然后轻笑道:“这样？”

　　囚犯舔了舔嘴唇，双手哆嗦着抓住自己那根撸动起来:“对，对……啊……我能想象他的后穴一定很可口……啊，后入更好……我已经迫不及待了……”

　　“放我下来Venom！你不想要巧克力球了吗？”

　　“想要啊，可我更想要Eddie。”

　　Venom把身子收回来，触手丝丝缕缕穿透了Eddie的裤子握住了Eddie的阴茎，黏腻温热的感觉立马令Eddie低喘了起来:“啊……Venom，我们回家再做好吗？啊，别，别……”

　　有许多囚犯从黑暗中探出头来，吼叫声一波又一波淹没了整个监狱。Venom更加兴奋了，他狂乱地吻住Eddie的嘴唇，从衬衣扣，到腰带，到裤子，无数小触手刺激着Eddie的耳后，乳尖，腰窝，那火热的缝隙，直到黏湿的黑色将Eddie周身覆盖，其他人只能看到Eddie露出的双腿，通红的耳朵，以及被快感一次次刺激出的细碎的呻吟。

　　“Venom……Venom……”

　　“我在，我在，舒服吗？”

　　“不，不要了……我们回家吧……”

　　“配合点Eddie，没发现观众们都在尽情享受我们的表演吗？啊，Eddie，放松，放松……”

　　Venom用力分开Eddie的臀瓣，挤进去的一缕在Eddie痛快的呻吟下不断胀大，他兴奋地贴着Eddie的面庞低吟:“怎么这么湿啊，嗯？真棒……我的Eddie……”

　　等Eddie完全适应，Venom才挺动身体抽插了起来，内壁紧密贴合发出阵阵淫靡的水声，粘液混合着体液滴在地板上，纵然Eddie只露出了四肢和脑袋，那张写满情欲的脸也让很多人迅速缴了枪。

　　Venom的情况显然比这些人好得多，毕竟在来这座监狱之前，他已经吵闹着吃掉了一个杀人犯——鲜美的血液让此刻的他各种方面都很旺盛，无论是体力，还是性欲。

　　Eddie紧咬着下唇试图对抗一浪又一浪快感的浪潮，狱警十五分钟一巡，但那不意味着Venom会在十五分钟内解决完毕……

　　“你在害怕？”

　　“没有……”

　　“害怕多一个观众？”

　　“没有！”Eddie发觉自己的声音软得能滴出水，不由得又补了一句:“你本就不该在这里做！”

　　“做什么？”

　　Eddie瞪着他不说话，Venom缓慢地舔过自己的牙齿，加快了抽动的速度:“做什么？嗯？我们在做什么Eddie？告诉我我就饶了你，做什么？快告诉我……在做什么？”

　　“做，做爱……啊！Venom！啊……轻点……啊……”

　　“真乖，我的宝贝……好紧……你这个小骚货，夹那么紧干什么？嗯……”

　　Venom不住地亲吻着他的嘴唇，在耳垂上胡乱地舔舐，气声带着无可拒绝的性感传入Eddie的耳朵:“想叫我现在射……还是待会儿射？”

　　“你给我闭嘴！”

　　“我可以只呆在你裤子里……抚摸你可爱的小兄弟，再亲亲你火热的小菊花……摩托车么，骑乘不错……每当你经过红绿灯需要刹车时，你就会感觉到我刺得更深了……怎么样Eddie？”

　　“现在……现在射出来……回家再做……”

　　“做什么？”

　　“做爱……”

　　Venom用力地挺动到更深，呼吸急促地扑在Eddie嘴唇上，直到Venom猛地抽出来，射在了Eddie脚下。

　　周围的犯人眼看着那东西一股又一股地汇聚起来，淫靡而猛烈的味道止不住地在整个空间发散。Venom解决完，又帮Eddie把衣服穿好，犯人们望眼欲穿，也没能多看到一丝裸露的肌肤。

　　“里面还疼吗？”

　　“你问的什么鬼话。”

　　“嗯，应该不疼，因为我都帮你修好了。”

　　“Venom！”

　　“我错了Eddie，我们回家吧。”Venom乖巧地缩成一团呆在他头顶，又伸出长嘴亲了Eddie一口。

　　“嘿，老兄，是不是该轮到我了？”

　　疤男尤是不死心地问道，Venom闲闲地回头:“不好意思，不需要帮忙。”

　　“你怎么说话不算数？！”

　　“谁叫你那么短，配不上我们Eddie呢。”

　　“Venom！闭嘴。”

　　“Get out from your room, dude.”Venom吐了吐舌头道，“If you can.”


End file.
